jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackDeamon/Przygody, Uczucia i Smoki - losy Berk
Witajcie na pierwszym blogu ;) Jednak miałam już wcześniejsze konta ' '- Akcja po JWS1 ' '- Stoick jest, ale nie ma Valki '- Astrid i Czkawka nie są parą jednak coś do siebie czują' '- Smoki i Szczerbatek są na Berk' '- Stoick ma Gromogrzmota Tornado jak w Jeźdźcach Smoków ' '- Blog pisany z perspektywy Czkawki. Ewentualnie innych osób. Ale napisze. ' 'Rozdział 1' Cześć... jestem Czkawka. Wiem nietypowe i śmieszne imię, ale mogło być gorzej. Dopóki nie wytresowałem Szczerbatka i nie pokonaliśmy razem Czerwonej Śmierci nadal był bym nikim. Raz nawet pokłociłem się o to z ojcem. Co teraz robię ? Lecę na Szczerbatku nad chmurami i ogladamy pojawiającą się tu co kilka dni Zorze Polarną. Uwielbiam uciekać od innych i bywać sam. Czasami tylko Astrid mnie szuka. Nie lubię przebywać w jej towarzystwie, bo się rozpływam. Raz mnie pocałowała... wszystko się wtedy zmieniło. Ja się zmieniłem. Staram się być bardziej otwarty na ludzi, ale po wszystkich pogadrach stosowanych na mnie kilka miesięcy wcześniej mam ich dość. Śledzik lubi odkrywać ze mną smoki na pobliskich wyspach. Nigdy nie mówię Astrid o tym jak wylatuje. Czkawka: Co Mordko ? Lecimy do domu ? Zaraz jedenasta w nocy. Szczerbatek mruknął i ustawiłem mu ogon na lot ślizgowy. Tak przyjemnie wieje w tym trybie. Powoli bez spieszenia. Czasami mam wyrzuty sumienia, że strąciłem go i przeze mnie stracił lotkę, ale nigdy bym nie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela. Chyba, że odważył bym się pokazać Astrid jaki jestem na prawdę. Niby nieustraszona wojowniczka, ale od środka zawalona uczuciami. Nienawidzi Sączysmarka. Tak jak ja. Gdy on próbuje ją poderwać dostaje w brzuch z łokcia lub w okolice. Np w ramię. W częściowej drodze lotu zauważyłem palący się dom. To był dom Pyskacza. Jestem czeladikiem u niego w kuźni. Tak. Prowadzi własną kuźnie, gdzie wyrabia dla wszystkich mieszka- ńców wioski broń i inne akcesoria. Natychmiast przestawiłem ogon mojego smoczego przyjaciela na szybkie loty i zebraliśmy dwa wiadra wody z morza, bo w zbiorniku o tej porze była spuszczana. W ramię klepnęła mi Astrid. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja do niej. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak stojąca obok domu Pyskacza kuźnia zajęła się ogniem. Astrid: Czemu mnie unikasz ? Czkawka: Co? Unikam ? Skądże... Astrid: Dobra nie ważne... lepiej szybko ugasić pożar. Ruszyliśmy szybciej zostawiając Astrid w tyle na swoim Śmiertniku Zębaczu o imieniu Wichura. Sympatyczna smoczyca. Najlepsza przyjaciółka mojego nadopiekuńczego Szczerbatka. Często ze sobą przebywają. Po kilku rundach z wiadrami pożar został ugaszony. Pomogłem ze Szczerbatkiem i innymi wygrzebywać pozostałe dobre części i bronie spod ruin kuźni. Stoick: No Pyskacz... wygląda na to, że wreszcie będziesz musiał zmienić lokal. Pyskacz: No na to wygląda. Dobrze, że nie było tak dużo przedmiotów. Nie chciało mi się tego wysłuchiwać. Wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i wleciałem przez okno do domu. Ukradkiem było słychać zamieszanie we wiosce i obawy przed nagłym najazdem. Rzuciłem smokowi kilka ryb i schowałem głowę pod poduszką. Przypadkiem kopnąłem w szafkę. Miałem syknąć z bólu, ale stuk metalu przypomniał mi o tym, że gdy Szczerbatek po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią mnie ratował musiał chwycić za nogę... cóż... lepsze to niż śmierć. Chociaż w moim przypadku nie wiem co by było lepsze.... Leżałem i myslałem. O czym ? O wszystkim. O Astrid, ojcu, wiosce, o tym, że kiedyś mam zostać wodzem. Nie wiem jak ja się ogarnę w tym wszystkim. Czkawka... Czkawka i wódz. To przecież nie do pomyślenia! Uchodzę za największego ofiarę. Za dużo tego. Za dużo tych myśli! Za dużo wspomnień, rozmyślania o przyszłości. Starając się być dla innych bardziej odważny i otwarty coraz bardziej zamykam się w sobie... Czkawka chłopie co ty z sobą robisz ? Nagle do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Myslałem, że to tata więc nie odpowiedziałem. Zapukał jeszcze raz. Nie... tata już by się sam wprosił. Nagle zza drzwi dobiegł cichy słodki głos wołający.. "halo... Czkawka jesteś tam?" Dziwne... jednak ludzie o mnie nie zapominają. Zgarnąłem mokrą od łez poduszkę z głowy i podeszłem do drzwi. I znowu to uczucie. Słyszysz jak stuka o podłogę twoja metalowa noga, lecz nie czujesz różnicy mimo to, że ciągle Ci przeszkadza... Wahałem się o to czy otworzyć drzwi i szarpnąć za klamkę czy wrócić pod kołdrę i żalować za swoją decyzję. Jednak ciekawość i chęci zwyciężyły. Pociągnąłem klamkę i zobaczyłem Astrid... Stała i wpatrywała się we mnie wzrokiem, w którym było widać troskę i ciekawość. Jednocześnie zmęczenie. Nic dziwnego. Dwudziesta trzecia w nocy sama za siebie odpowiada... Czkawka: Oh... cześć... co Cię tu sprowadza ? Ojca nie ma... Astrid: Ja do Ciebie... Czkawka: Do mnie ? Astrid: Nie mogę ? Wiesz... zawsze mogę wrócić... Czkawka: Nieee... proszę... wejdź. Usiadłem obok Szczerbatka, który usłyszal Astrid i się obudził. Bardzo się polubili. Astrid uśmiechnęła się do mojego smoka i podrapała go po głowie. Mruczał chcąc więcej. Podrapała go jeszcze raz. Fajnie tak widzieć swój obiekt westchnień i kochanego przyjaciela. W jednej chwili zrobiłem się cały czerwony. Sam nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Z tego, że Astrid oglądała moje rysunki, czy usiadła mi na nogach. Mimo swoich zdolności i mięśni nie była wcale ciężka. Wręcz przeciwnie. Niee... nie przewracaj tej kartki! No i stało się... chociaż się uśmiechnęła to mi nie było do szczęścia... chyba, że spodobał się jej rysunek z Wichurą... Astrid: Śliczne. Od dawna szkicujesz ? Czkawka: Eee... nooo... dosyć sporo czasu... Astrid: Poważnie ? I nic nie mówiłeś ? Czkawka: A co miałem mówić ? Tylko bym się bardziej zagrzebał... Mordka pchnął moją dłoń. Fajnie jeszcze raz poczuć bliskość swojej ukochanej i łuskowatego pyska przyjaciela, który jest podobno najgroźniejszym smokiem na całym Archipelagu. Ja i Astrid wcale tak nie uważamy. Szczerbuś jest słodki... 'Rozdział 2' Następnego dnia... Wstałem jak codziennie. Nic ciekawego, nic nadzwyczajnego. Znowu byłem jak przyrąbany. wiem wiem... wyrażam się nie tak jak trzeba, ale nie mam innego słowa na tego określenie... tak już mam. Nie chciałem wychodzić spod kołdry. Była taka ciepła, miękka... Pod nią czuje się bezpiecznie. I ta świadomość, że twój smok to Nocna Furia... niesamowite. Jak na mnie wogóle dziwne, że czuje się wyjątkowy. Jestem mały, chudy i nic na to nikt nie poradzi!! NIKT!!! Rozumiecie ?! Nikt!!! Stoick: Czkawka!! Śniadanie! Czkawka: Już idę tato... Ubrałem się jak ślimak. Ubrałem się... stfu... pierw kilka minut zajęło mi się wygrzebanie spod kołdry. Nie lubię wcześnie wstawać. To jak budzić smoka w trakcie snu. No dobra... porównanie siebie do smoka to jak porównać żółwia do geparda. Wcisnąłem swoje ulubione buty i wyszedłem z pokoju. Schodziłem po schodach oglądając tak dobrze znajome mi deski domu. Ściany, obrazy, stare przedmioty mamy, które ojciec ciągle pielęgnował... Stoick: Siadaj synu... musimy porozmawiać. Czkawka: Jeeejuuu... nie mam ochoty na rozmowy... Stoick: Bierz. Wziąłem kanapkę z talerza i wybiegłem z domu. Wiedziałem, że ojciec za mną nie poleci. To było do przewidzenia. Dlaczego ? Robię tak zawsze jak chce ze mną rozmawiać. Nienawidzę tego. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Znowu. Metalowa noga nigdy nie da mi spokoju... chciałbym żeby był przy mnie ktoś bliski. Ktoś kto zawsze potrafi mnie pocieszyć, przytulić... Ustawiłem Mordce ogon na szybkie loty. Wzbilismy się w powietrze. Jadłem swoją kanapkę. Na horyzoncie pojawiały się zarysy różnych wysp. Jednak wybieram się na tę wyjątkową. Smoczą Wyspę. Tam wszystko jest innaczej. Innaczej żyjesz, innaczej się czujesz... Wziąłem ze sobą tylko figurkę smoka, które mama uwielbiała. Jego rasa to Stormcutter czy jakoś tak... podobno ten sam ją porwał... Usiadłem na pie- rwszym lepszym klifie i zacząłem płakać. Szczerbata Mordka otulił mnie skrzydłem i położył pysk obok mojej dłoni. Czkawka: Dlaczego... mamo... jeżeli mnie słyszysz chciałbym żebyś tu była... Nagle usłuszałem świst lotu Śmiertnika Zębacza. Chciałem już wsiadać na Szczerbatka, ale zatrzymał mnie miękki i ciepły głosik... Astrid: Czkawka... czemu znowu uciekasz ? Czkawka: Po prostu... Astrid: Zrozum... jeżeli nie dasz sobie pomóc i będziesz każdego unikał... nie zapomniesz o innych rzeczach... Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Ze łzami w oczach wykrzykiwałem w ocean kolejne słowa... Czkawka: A może ja nie chce pomocy ?! A może po prostu przyjmiesz do wiadomości to, że nie jestem taki jak wy ?! Astrid: To znaczy jaki ? Czkawka... jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi... za to Ty jesteś wyjątkowy... Czkawka: Heh... ja ?! A to niby w czym ?! Że wytresowałem smoka ?! Astrid: Nie tylko to, że go wytresowałeś Czkawka... dałeś każdemu najlepszego przyjaciela... Czkawka: Proszę... przestań... Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Przestań! Rzuciłem patykiem w jej stronę. Końcówka gałązki rozcięła skórę nad łokciem Astrid. Nie... co ja robię ?! Astrid: Co w Ciebie wstąpiło... Wsiadła na Wichurę i odleciała. Dlaczego ja tak się zachowuje... ona tylko chciała mi pomóc... Czkawka: Nie... proszę... zaczekaj... Nie słyszała jednak... Byłem na siebie wściekły. Położyłem się na trawie i zacisnąłem sobie pięści na włosach. 'Rozdział 3' Wstałem i otrzepałem się z suchej trawy. Przypominała mi smoczymiętkę. Tylko, że to zwyczajna trawa a nie obezwładniająca lub odurzająca smoki. Wskoczyłem szybko na Mordkę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Kierowałem się prosto do domu Astrid. Czasu trochę ubyło więc na pewno już wróciła spowrotem do swojego domu. Nie ma bata. Musi być w środku. Zszedłem ze smoka i wachałem się czy zapukać. Jednak w końcu moja dłoń sama powędrowała do desek drewnianych drzwi mocowanych na solidnych metalowych zawieszeniach. Pamiętam to... jej ojciec je zrobił. Uwielbiał tworzyć solidne rzeczy. Dlatego to właśnie on służył z Pyskaczem w kuźni przede mną i przed swoją śmiercią... nie czas na wspominanie. Drzwi powoli się uchylały. Wreszcie ujżałem zapłakane oceaniczne oczy Astrid i jej obandażowaną rękę. Astrid: Jak miło... Czkawka: Astrid... przepraszam... Astrid: Wejdź... ajć... Puknęła łokciem w drzwi i syknęła. Wszedłem do środka. Było tu ciepło i przytulnie. Aż ciężko wierzyć, że mieszka tu piętnastolatka i w dodatku sama. Tak zadbanie i ładnie... w kominku zawsze ciepło. Odwołałem Szczerbata do Wichury. Sam usiadłem obok Astrid na sofie w większym pokoju. Odłożyłem swoje notatniki na stół. Pożułkłe kartki przewróciły sie na stronę numer pięć. Zamknąłem ją od razu. Nie o zapiski tu teraz chodziło. Astrid: Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać czy co ? Czkawka: Przyszedłem przeprosić i sprawdzić co u Ciebie... Astrid: Jak zawsze... nudy i jeszcze raz... Nudy. Czkawka: Coś o tym wiem... Astrid: Coś do picia ? Czkawka: Nie dzięki... Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Astrid zdjęła metalowe, porysowane naramienniki i położyła między nami. Astrid: Nie chcem Ci zawracać głowy, ale czy mógłbyś mi je... stopić na nowe ? Te są coraz słabsze. Czkawka: Jasnee... za kilka minut wrócę. Astrid: Pójdę z Tobą. Czkawka: Noooo dobra... Powoli wyszliśmy z domu. Ciągle czułem metalową powierzchnię naramienników Astrid w dłoniach. Może po prostu dlatego, że trzymam je w dłoniach ? Eh... Dochodziliśmy do kuźni. Astrid miała wzrok wbity w podłogę. Czkawka: Cześć Pyskacz. Pyskacz: Ooo Czkawka! Witaj chłopcze. Akurat wychodzę. Popilnujesz kuźni ? 15 minut i wracam. Czawka: Spoookooo.... Astrid usiadła na jeszcze nie wyszlifowanym nowym kamieniu w nowej kuźni. Szybko uporali się z jej odbudową. Bardzo szybko. Zapaliłem piec i wrzuciłem do niego dwa kawałki metalu. Czkawka: Chcesz dodatkowe dwa mocowania ? (no wiecie... te takie dwie czaszki i skórzane kółko co Astrid miała w JWS2) Astrid: Fajnie by było. Zaczęło się dymić. Szybko wyciągnąłem dwie formy i młotek do formowania. Przelałem wrzący stopiony metal do form. Wyrobiłem z wielką precyzją. Skórzane paski i kółko z czaszkami miałem na zapas. Wiem, że lubi czaszki. Ale tylko jako ozdobę. Na szczęście... dobra mniejsza z tym. Skończyłem. Teraz tylko do wody i czekać aż wyschną. Zamoczyłem szczypcami świecący się na czerwono gorący metal i usiadłem obok Astrid na pufie obok kamienia. Przesiadła się. 10 minut do końca. Akurat wróci Pyskacz. Oparłem głowę o ścianę, do której była przypięta mała poduszka. Dlaczego? Jak czekam aż broń i inne narzędzia potrzebne ostygną to nie mam nigdy gdzie się oprzeć więc wymyśliłem sobie poduszkę. Wisi tu od jakiegoś czasu. Astrid oparła głowę o moje ramie. Zasnęliśmy. Obudziłem się jak ktoś mną potrząsał. Pyskacz we własnej osobie. Pyskacz: Wstawaj chłopie coś Ci wystygło. Podniosłem się gwałtownie. Miałem szczęście, że Astrid oparła się o co innego, bo też zasnęła. Przymocowałem skórzane paski i czaszki. Naramiennikii gotowe. Chciałem zrobić Astrid fajną pobudkę. Czkawka: Pyskacz mógłbyś... Pyskacz: Jasne. Wyszedł na zaplecze kuźni. Złapałem Astrid za policzek i zatkałem nos. Zrobiła się czerwona i obudziła przestraszona. Wyprosiłem Pyskacza, bo zaraz wiedziałaby cała wioska czego Astrid nie nawidzi, gdy wszyscy o niej gadają. Astrid: Co gdzie jak... Czkawka: Wstań. Wstała jakby spała gdzieś z tydzień. Zacząłem mocować. Szło bardzo leciutko. Rozmiar idealny. Machnęła kilka razy toporem i nic jej nie wadziło. Astrid: Dziękuję. Czkawka: Nie ma spraaaaaa... Astrid złapała mnie za podbródek i pocałowała prosto w usta. Oooo niee... tym razem to ja chcem się na coś odważyć. W końcu. No dalej Czkawka! Pokaż, że Ci zależy. Oddałem jej pocałunek. Wiem, że była zdziwiona. Nigdy sam bym tak nie zrobił. Gdy się odsunęliśmy od siebie podrapałem się po głowie. Astrid zakryła sobie usta zdrową ręką i się śmiała. Kazała mi się odwrócić. Pdwróciłem się więc na jednej pięcie i zobaczyłem zamurowanego Pyskacza, któremu właśnie wypadło wiadro z rąk... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone